User talk:Michelpacheo1
Perry skipping.png Perry in life preservers.png Perry's-trap.png Explaining-the-construction.png Role-reversal.png Meeting-the-princess.png Jeremy Johnson.jpg Fireside Girls emblem.png Isabella2.pngPNF TALK Welcome to the Phineas and Ferb Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the Danville page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Whether you made edits before without an account or if this really is the first time you've edited here, I recommend that you read our "' '" page. It will give you an overview of how things are arranged here, what we expect from our contributors and explain why edits are sometimes changed or undone. When you're ready to learn more, check out the Community Portal. The next things you should read are the following: :* The Manual of Style for details on how a page should look. :* The FAQ for answers to common questions. These pages will help you avoid making many common first-time editor mistakes and make the job of the administrators easier. Other tips: :* Please make sure you're ! It will help you get proper credit for what you contribute, and it makes it easier keep track of all your edits. :* Every time you make an edit, please fill in the Summary line immediately to the left of the Save page button. This will help everyone see why you made the change. To help you remember, go to :* Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. You may also wish to look at the Phineas and Ferb Wiki Project: Featured Articles. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- RRabbit42 (Talk) 16:40, October 5, 2010 — ''Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in.'' Recent edit Please leave a separate post, and do not alter other peoples' posts. This is changing their opinion and unacceptable. PFMuffinStrike455 Talk 23:54, October 14, 2010 (UTC) firesideboy reply That is great and all, but why are you fallowing my pages? --Firesideboy 23:32, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Help If you want to subscribe to the Tri state Gazette just go to this page and paste your name with a link to your username. If you need any other information I am happy to help.Pineco7 (Platypuspuspus) 12:29, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Recent Edits Warning A page you have edited recently, FOR FIRESIDEBOY , has been identified as possibly not in good faith. Continuing to edit in this fashion may result in a three-day removal of your editing privileges. Please refer to and the Manual of Style for our guidelines and policies on how to write articles for this wiki. If you believe you have received this warning in error, contact an administrator. If you have any questions, please contact me, or post your question to the Help desk. } Re:New Boy! Umm... what? Well, if you want to see my TRUE POWER, see this page. DaLucaray Click Here! Message Board The Ssik are coming. 20/10/10. That number is completely pointless. 20:25, October 25, 2010 (UTC) I know that.Hikaruyami-having fun* 20:21, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Newsletter subscription You are already signed up for the newsletter, so you can stop editing the subscription page. You will get the next issue when it is published on November 1st. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 02:36, October 30, 2010 (UTC) You too.Hikaruyami-having fun* 17:49, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 31 Issue 31: November 1, 2010 Re:Top 12 Oh my God Im in the top 12 are you sure.drewhot709 17:04, November 2, 2010 (UTC)Drewhot709. Hi Zack Hi Zack I see.As you know Chris wants to know how to get the Infobox.Rotom7 or Chris says the Candace Rocks 20:32, November 10, 2010 (UTC)Rotom7 Zack. Yes I have a Heart Vacancy with Jessica but how about Montenegro.Rotom7 21:45, November 11, 2010 (UTC)Michelpacheo1 Hey Mr.Zack Saurez Awww You do love me Montenegro+Zack Saurez.Vela1 21:50, November 11, 2010 (UTC)Vela1 Multiple accounts It appears that you have three accounts, Rotom7, Vela1, and this one. Please stick with one account to use. Some examples to this are that Vela1 ("you") has found this page almost immediately, although that could have been because you have told them about your page. Another one is that all three have trouble subscribing to the Tri State Gazette in the same way. If this is not the case, I am sorry for accusing you. PFMuffinStrike455 (Talk) 22:26, November 11, 2010 (UTC) : Hey That is true but my girlfriend and My Neighbour wants an account.Michelpacheo1 17:44, November 12, 2010 (UTC)Michelpacheo1 : You realize that's a self-contradiction? PFMuffinStrike455 (Talk) 23:13, November 12, 2010 (UTC) : And now appears you have created User:Fireside Boy Troop1234, User:Phineas Finn and User:Vaneasa Fletcher. Please stop this if you are doing this. PFMuffinStrike455 (Talk) 04:37, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Re: Thanks It just looked like someone forgot to put in the source of which episode the quote came from, when they posted it for the quote of the month. --Firesideboy 20:54, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Re:Thanks For Editing Your Welcome!Fireside Boy Troop1234 15:40, November 14, 2010 (UTC)Fireside Boy Troop1234 You Want to go to Skopje for the Match.Fireside Boy Troop1234 17:41, November 15, 2010 (UTC)p Tri-State Gazette Issue 32 Issue 32: November 16, 2010 Hi 18:14, November 19, 2010 (UTC)Im Following You! Hello! Hello Im FollowiingPhineas Finn 20:03, November 26, 2010 (UTC)Buford and Baljeet 0-9 Kaylacspor and Sivaspor. Tri-State Gazette Issue 33 Issue 33: December 1, 2010 Re: HOW DID YOU DO THAT. This is how to make a poll: Question Choice #1 Choice #2 Choice #3 Choice #4 Choice #5 —'Pretty pink123' "Whatcha Doin?" 10:22, December 3, 2010 (UTC) :The one I put above will appear like this: Question Choice #1 Choice #2 Choice #3 Choice #4 Choice #5 —'Pretty pink123' "Whatcha Doin?" 13:28, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Busting blogs You currently have about 5 or 6 blogs about "busting" that look like fan fiction stories. They really need to be moved over to the Phineas and Ferb Fanon site. If you move them there, you can combine them into a single page. Plus, it can be a regular page rather than separate blogs. It will be easier for you and anyone else to work with. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 17:54, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Hello! Hello!My Name is Flynn Utd I saw you in the 2018 and the 2022 Results Who did you vote? I voted for: 2018:England 2022:Qatar Flynn United 19:07, December 15, 2010 (UTC)Flynn Tri-State Gazette Issue 34 Issue 34: December 16, 2010 Rival Why is your rival P&I4EVAH? Tpffan5196 03:54, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Answering My "Rival" Ok: 1. Why am I your rival? Is it because I didn't like your "Busting" stories? 2. The IRC is the chatroom network system that this Wiki has. Rival I saw your message on Tppffan's talk page saying why P&I is your rival. However, I must inform you that P&I cannot possibly block you. It was actually Daisy, and it has nothing to do with your "Busting" things. According to her, you were inserting nonsense/gibberish into pages. Dooby Dooby Doo-Bah A-Gent-G! Ask me how to stop shipping! 02:06, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette 2010 Bonus Issue December 2010 bonus issue The newsletter has been updated to include an artist that was missed when it was first published: Bowselle97. Tri-State Gazette Issue 35 Issue 35: January 1, 2011 Recent Edits PFMuffinStrike455 (Talk) 02:43, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Sure. You can put me on your friend list if you would like. Sprinklemisthasn't changed his signature in a long time. 19:11, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Help vote reply That's easy. Just when you see the nomination number that you like to vote, got the edit were you support or oppose the picture of the month and don't forget to put your name on it. Patrickau 26 16:22, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 36 Issue 36: January 16, 2011 Re: Banning I WASN'T banned. Last week, my brother vandalized my userpage and I was mad, so I asked the admins to ban him. They couldn't because my brother is my IP (but he has an account now). The problem is fixed now. Tpffan5196 22:48, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Hello, you left a message on my page earlier and I wanted to write you back.[[User:Jordan Eddy|So,anyways,I'm from the second ''dimension]],not the 6th. Hello Hi! Nice To Meet You To! No,I dont need any help,but thanks for asking. Jordan Eddy Good I think He did not sit by me today like he usually does. I am going to talk to him Wednesday. I hope he is alright. But this guy who I had a crush on sat by me today instead. It was a little awkward :) Team Doofenshmirtz 'Take THAT Jacob and Edward! 19:49, January 23, 2011 (UTC)' '''Whats smuch?? Team Doofenshmirtz 'Take THAT Jacob and Edward! 19:53, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Oh hahaha I hope so! And its smooch XD Team Doofenshmirtz Take THAT Jacob and Edward! 21:24, January 23, 2011 (UTC) What do you need help with? It's a Do Nothing Day... How the heck is your birthday the same as mine? Hey Michelpacheo1,no offense but just tellin' you that my birthday is July 17 the same as yours. Tri-State Gazette Issue 37 Issue 37: Ferbruary 1, 2011 Yes What is it??? Mad Hatter '''I like hats! 02:15, February 4, 2011 (UTC) No No,no I'm not to young to join P&F wiki.Jordan Eddy Tri-State Gazette Issue 38 Issue 38: Ferbruary 16, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 39 Issue 39: March 1, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 40 Issue 40: March 16, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 41 Issue 41: April 1, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 42 Issue 42: April 16, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 43 Issue 43: May 1, 2011 If you read the issue in the past few hours, it has been updated with a cartoon. Ferbot, 14:48, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 44 Issue 44: May 16, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 45 Issue 45: June 1, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 46 Issue 46: June 16, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 47 Issue 47: July 1, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 48 Issue 48: July 16, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 49 Issue 49: August 1, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 50 Issue 50: August 16, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 51 Issue 51: September 5, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 52 Issue 52: September 16, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 53 Issue 39: October 1, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 54 Issue 54: October 16, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 55 Issue 55: November 1, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 56 Issue 56: November 16, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 57 Issue 57: December 1, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 58 Issue 58: December 16, 2011 Tri-State Gazette: 2011 bonus issue December 2011 bonus issue Tri-State Gazette Issue 59 Issue 59: January 1, 2012 Tri-State Gazette Issue 60 Issue 60: January 16, 2012 Tri-State Gazette Issue 61 Issue 61: February 1, 2012 Tri-State Gazette Issue 62 Issue 62: February 16, 2012 Tri-State Gazette Issue 63 Issue 63: March 3, 2012 Hi Well Lad Mick Its been a long time. Manama47 16:51, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 64 Issue 64: March 19, 2012 Tri-State Gazette Issue 65 Issue 65: April 1, 2012 thank you for your support! hey! thanks for supporting me on my chatmod requests! with your help i am now a chatmod! you can come on chat and see me! any ways thanks. you can see the final results here!http://phineasandferb.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Chatmod_requests/iloveferbmorethenyou16 anyone who supported me is awesome! i will remember this day! Iloveferbmorethenyou16 23:14, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 66 Issue 66: April 16, 2012 Tri-State Gazette Issue 67 Issue 67: May 1, 2012 Tri-State Gazette Issue 68 Issue 68: May 18, 2012 Tri-State Gazette Issue 69 Issue 69: June 2, 2012